Can Strangers Fall In Love?
by Cherry-Blossom-Kunoichi
Summary: The adventure with the Pevensies starts and ends the same, but who's to say that Caspian should end up ruling Narnia alone? CaspianXOc
1. The Start Of An Adventure

**Hello there! **

**This is my first Narnia story, so i hope i do okay on it..  
I started reading Caspian X stories a couple of weeks ago, and it inspired me to write my own version :D **

**I do love Caspian, and the actor who plays him in the movie is _fine_. XD**

**I hate to add that i do not own any of Narnia's characters, although i wish i did.. :)**

**This is my first chapter, so i hope you enjoy it! :D **

* * *

I was floating, falling. I couldn't feel the ground beneath me, even though I knew it was there. Running. My legs, running through the wild grass as fast as they could go. My chest, heaving in laboured breaths as I choked in the air surrounding. Even though it had happened a few moments ago, my eyes scrunched up in pain.

"_Is she alive?" _My head was spinning again, but I could tell that the voice was a beautiful, deep melody.

"_I believe so, Sire, but that head wound needs to be cleaned." _Sire? It was the only word that my mind could translate, but my head span again, thoroughly confused.

"_Okay, I'll pick her up. Go and get some bed chambers ready, the one next to mine will do."_

"_Of course, my Prince."_

I heard the ground snap and move as the person moved away. Their words made no sense to me; my head just twisted the words and morphed them into something I couldn't understand.

"_Can you squeeze my hand, my love?" _The voice whispered, now closer to my head. My eyes scrunched in pain as a wave of nausea passed through the front of my head, stars blinding and overlapping behind closed lids. My mouth involuntary let out a small groan of pain.

"_Okay, my love." _The person shifted slightly and put his hand behind my head; retreating quickly when he felt the substance I could only imagine being a copper red colour. I hissed as my hand involuntary coming up to shield my head from the beautiful sounding stranger.

He chuckled lightly, his hand coming to rest on my cheek. _"Do not be afraid. I shall not harm you, my love. Could you open your eyes for me, please?"_

I tried as hard as I could, but every time I tried to open them my eye lids refused to co-operate. Even so, I willed them open, more desperate to see the face of the melodic voice above me. Would he be as beautiful as he sounded?

Eventually my eyes started to open, the streams of sunlight pouring in as I continued to keep them open.

"_That's it my love, that's it." _He ushered, stroking my cheek as the colour started to return to them.

His face was dazzling. Beautifully tanned skin with large chocolate eyes boring into mine. I couldn't see much more of him in this position, but his arms were almost rippling with muscle.

Ripping my eyes from his, I looked around. I could see the wilderness surrounding us, the greenest of green trees and multi-coloured flowers. This wasn't my home, this wasn't where I was a few moments ago.

_Where am I?_

I panicked. I thrashed around in his arms, trying to free myself of the stranger. His eyes widened in surprise as he tried to hold me down, most likely trying to stop myself from harming _myself_.

"Calm down, my love."He urged, watching as my thrashes subsided, "Like I said before, I mean you no harm."

Even though I felt safe with this man, something inside me was scared. Even the pain in my head was subsiding now, but the waves of nausea kept passing, making me feel dizzier as I moved.

The stranger helped me sit up, not even moving away when I turned myself over and started to empty the contents of my almost-empty stomach onto the grass besides me. In fact, instead of being repulsed as I almost expected him to be, he pulled my brown locks from my face and soothed my back with his hands, whispering soft words into my ear.

Was it possible to fall in love at first sight?

When I had finished, the stranger pulled me to his chest and rocked my body back and forward.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked once the nausea had passed and I was sure my voice wouldn't slur. "I don't even know you."

He chuckled again, the sound rumbling through his chest and into my ear. "You seem oddly special."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Special?"

"Yes, special," He replied, not missing a beat, "something pulled me to you, in dreams and reality. I cannot explain it."

I smiled. For once, maybe life wasn't such a bitch.

My body pulled itself from his arms and saw opposite him, eager to get to know the dazzling stranger a bit better. His brown, silky locks reached so that they were just touching his shoulders, a shade of chocolate brown which brought out his eyes. He was in a white undershirt with battle chains placed and done up over the top. He had on brown trousers with high boots. He looked simply gorgeous.

I held my hand out to him. "Bella."

He grasped it in his own larger hand and shook it once. "Caspian."

I winked, "_Prince _Caspian, I believe."

His beautiful eyes averted from mine. I took the chance to try to stand up on my own two feet, wobbling and managing to stay on my feet for a few seconds before falling into his lap. He looked pleasantly surprised as his arms came up underneath my knees and round my shoulders, picking me up and striding forward in long, lean strokes.

"You can sleep now," He said, keeping his eyes looking ahead, "It would be good for you, my love."

I yawned in response, snuggling as best as I could into his chest. Shutting my eyes, images started to flash in front of my closed lids.

"_Get the hell back here! I'm not going to let you escape these woods; I'll keep coming back for you Annabelle!" He shouted, his voice getting closer and closer as I tried to hush my heavy breathing._

_Time seemed to stop as all movement ceased. The only sounds that I could hear was my hushed, but still frantic breathing, and the sound of my heart pounding away in my ears. I was frightened, so scared. _

_Was he going to kill me? I hoped not; I was only seventeen and still had a full life to lead somewhere. _

_I wished to be out of this situation, to be sat on a beach sipping the coldest drink that I could get my hands on. That I was sat with a gorgeous man that I loved and that he also loved me back. Was that such a bad thing to wish for? _

"_Where are you, bitch? Get out here before I make you regret running from me."_

_Suddenly my mouth and nose was covered by a hand that whipped out from behind me. I couldn't breath as tears clouded up my eyes. My breath came in short, ragged gasps through his thick fingers as I tried to scream, the forest turning into a blur of colour as I wished so desperately to be in the arms of a lover. _

_He chuckled deeply in my ear as the tears spilled over, "Told you I'd find you."_

_I saw his other hand swing back before it came down to hit my face, the sound echoing throughout the forest. As he did so, the other hand released my mouth and nose as I gasped in as much oxygen as I could, unaware of the bruises already forming. _

_I could feel the world slipping away from me, black dots appearing in my already blurred vision. I wished for a better world, somewhere that I wouldn't have to be afraid. _

"Bella, Bella! Wake up! Wake up, my love."

My eyes fluttered open as the nightmare ended and the reality hit me. Gasping, I sat up as my hands instinctively went to my neck, only to find it already bandaged up. The same with my cheek, padded up with cloth and tape.

Coughing, I looked over to see Caspian sat on the end of the bed I was in. He looked as if he felt awkward, but his beautiful eyes captured mine once more, and I felt as if I were on top of the world again. How could one person hold such beauty _and _have a personality?

"Are you feeling well?" He asked, holding the gaze.

I smiled, nodding my head at him. "Yes, thank you."

He smiled back, standing up and holding his hand out. "You've been sleeping for more than twelve hours, love. Would you like a tour round the castle walkways?"

I nodded again after noticing how scratchy my voice was. I didn't trust it with the velvety voice of the Prince stood in front of me. Pulling back my covers, I pulled my still jean-clothed legs out of the bed, grabbing his hand as he helped me up. I could feel the sleepy-state I was in still lingering in my head, making it spin and whirl as well as the world around me.

I could feel Caspian's arms slip around my waist as the floor came closer and closer to my face.

He chuckled, "That was a close one."

After a few moments of dizziness, the sleepy state finally faded. My cheeks started to flame a tinted red as I realised the compromising position we were in, especially as we had met in unusual circumstances less than twenty-four hours ago. I managed to get myself into a standing position where I extended my own hand for his. He merely smiled at me, which gave me a fluttery feeling in .

"Bella?" He asked, gaining my attention which was averted to the view outside the window, "I do think your dressed quite inappropriately...for _this_ land, anyway."

I looked down at my ripped jeans and white top ensemble, then back out to the window to peer at those in the market below. He was right; all women were dressed in gowns, some with corset tops and some with just a plain neckline. Either way, I realised that I wasn't going to fit in down there with what I currently had on.

Caspian made his way over to the wardrobe, where he opened the large, oak doors and shifted through a few dresses before he came to one in particular that took to his liking. Smiling to himself, he pulled it from the rack, turning back to me and placing it on the bed.

"These were my mother's clothing. I think these will fit you for now." He spoke, averting his gaze from mine. His mouth formed an almost pained grimace as he spoke of his obviously deceased mother.

Making my way over to him, I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder so that he knew I was feeling his pain. The corners of his mouth turned up as I smiled back.

I squeezed his arm slightly, "Thank you, Your Highness."

He turned slightly; facing me straight on as all the signs of pain not vanished from sight. He chucked again, making me laugh also at the melodic sound of it. "Don't call me that, it's too..._formal_. Also, I am only a _Prince,_ not a _King_."

My fingertips grazed my chin for a second, as I thought. So Caspian had lost his mother, and was only a Prince. His father must still rule the lands then.

"One day, you will be a fantastic King." I replied, grinning at him when he looked almost confused.

He shook his head, almost dismissing the subject completely. "I will leave you to get ready, but I request that you please wear the one I have picked out, my love. Until then." He carefully pulled my hand that was still on his arm and lightly brushed his lips against it, making me almost shiver in delight.

With that, he left the room, striding in large paces that I could only dream to keep up with. Today was turning out to be better than expected, and even though I did wonder where I was, it wasn't worth the hassle of worrying about right now.

I rushed off in order to shower and figure out how to put the dress on.

All so that I could see Caspian as quickly as possible, of course.

**********

I had the most amazing shower, making sure that I was clean. I found that leaves and small twigs had somehow buried themselves in my hair, making me laugh whilst in the shower.

There were many beautiful clips laid out, waiting to be used on the desk. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to use them or not, so I picked a plain hair slide just to pin my fringe back.

Walking over to the bed, I saw the dress that Caspian had picked out. It was a deep blue, with silver lacing around the edges and also around the square neckline. It also had long, slim sleeves with an intricate design around the cuffs, and also around the small waist of the dress. It really was breathtaking, and I'm sure that Caspian's mother looked even better in it than I ever would.

I slipped it on, managing to zip the back up by myself and buttoning the tricky button at the top.

Now, how to find Caspian?

I stepped up to the large double-doors and rested my ear against it. There seemed to be no noise coming from outside, so I opened one up and slipped out, peering down both ways of the corridor. To the left it was a spiral staircase, which, as I peered down it, didn't seem to end. To the right there was two, even larger doors than the ones I had just come from; they were much grander. Should I knock or go down the stairs?

"Hey, hey you there!"

I turned back to the stairs to see a man in armour, holding out his sharp spear at me. With the other hand he put down the rest of the helmet over his eyes, grabbing the spear with the same hand.

My feet paced slowly towards him, my voice cautious. "Could you please take me to-"

"Don't come any closer!" He shouted, jabbing me slightly back with the sharp tip of the spear. I recoiled back into the door I had come from, frightened. "Guards...guards! Intruder alert... intruder alert!"

My heart sounded in my ears when more guards piled up the stairs, fitting into the small hallway and backing me more and more into the door. Where was Caspian when I desperately needed him? I was no intruder!

I reached for the door handle when the guards suddenly jumped at me, quickly lunging myself in and shutting and locking the door before the guards could catch me. They pounded at the door, shouts echoing through the wooden door.

"Miraz won't stand for this, intruder! And we saw the gown; he doesn't take too kindly to stealing property Miss!" My hands covered my ears, failing to block out the sound. "Come out now before it's too late!"

Suddenly one of the doors was blown off its hinges, splinters flying through the air at a quick speed as I fell onto the floor in shock. One managed to scrape my forehead, as I could feel a few drops of blood falling down my face.

The guards poured into the room, one grabbing my hands and tying them too tightly behind my back.

"Caspian! Caspian _please_! I need you!" I screamed, tears starting to well up as the guards dragged me from the room. They didn't listen to my pleas, they only laughed at my pathetic attempt. Many said I was 'too obsessed with the Royal Heir', and others kept their opinion to themselves, but none believed that the Prince had found _me_.

After being pushed and shoved through various corridors and rooms in the castle, they pushed me into the cellar of the Castle. They unlocked one of the jail-cells and pushed me into it, laughing as I fell straight onto my face as they hadn't undone the awful bindings on my hands.

"Aw, is the little girl crying about being caught stalking the Prince?" One mocked, pushing me over as I managed to get on my knees. "Your pathetic, you think the Prince would even look at somebody like you?"

I sobbed as they laughed again, pushing me over for a final time before I stayed on the floor. Finally they left, taking their mocking laugh with them.

Even so, their point was right. Why would _Prince _Caspian befriend me? I was a lowly, pathetic excuse for a girl.

I wondered for a moment if he would even remember my name if we met again. At that moment, I was guessing not.

The gate was opened again as I curled further up into a ball on the floor, not wanting to see the mocking glares of the Guards again.

"Miss, are you alright?" The voice spoke, old and wise sounding.

I looked up to see an elder looking man, with white hair and a long white beard to match.

He smiled at me, not the feeling that makes butterflies flutter in a girl's stomach, but the one that makes a girl more interested to learn more.

I shook my head.

"Well," He spoke, pointing to the scratch and now dried blood on my forehead. "Let's change that, shall we?"

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Please hit the little green button and review it, pleaseeeeeeeee? :D**

**I will be starting the next chapter ASAP, because i enjoy writing about Caspian very, very much. Too much, i might add...**


	2. The Trust In Him

**Okay so im _slightly_ obsessed with this story..**

**Well yes, i have found my love for Prince Caspian...*giggles* ;)**

**This is the second chapter, titled 'The Trust In Him' ; I swaer naming the chapters is harder than writing them? It took me ages!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters apart from the OC. The rest of them belong to C.S Lewis and his own Genius :D**_

* * *

"_Well," He spoke, pointing to the scratch and now dried blood on my forehead. "Let's change that, shall we?" _

**********

He explained that he had been wandering through the corridors when he had heard my plea, becoming curious as to what it had all been about. I learned that he taught Caspian of the Stars and of Old Folk Tales from books that were in his study and his library. I also learned his name was Cornelius as I nodded to his story. He listened intently as I explained my side too.

"I see," He replied, when I had finished. "The Guards won't let you out now that they think you're an intruder to the Castle, especially when Miraz hears of this."

I thought for a moment, "Who is 'Miraz'?"

Cornelius looked away for a moment as he seemed to be checking who was in the room. After a few more moments, he turned back.

"Miraz is Caspian's Uncle. He acts as if he is King, even though the High Court do not agree with Miraz's methods, and often wait for the Prince to come to finalise any decisions that Miraz has hastily made." He said, his face contorting in disgust every time his name was mentioned.

"I see." I replied, waiting for him to go on.

Cornelius hesitated for another second as two Guards came in, most likely to take me away. They opened the gate and waited for Cornelius to back away from me, but he didn't.

One of the Guards coughed expectantly. "Excuse me, Sir, but we need to take the thief to the High Court for questioning."

"I do believe, _Sir,_" Cornelius replied, getting to his feet and standing in front of the Guard who spoke up, "This girl is innocent, and should not be presented in front of the Court. There is no need for this."

The Guard shrugged. "We were only sent to collect her, Sir."

Cornelius sighed, rubbing his eyes and patting the Guard on the shoulder. He turned back to me for a quick moment, his eyes holding the hope that I needed. "I will get the Prince to save you, dear one. He will get there in time."

The other Guard quickly pulled me up by the restraints on my arms, and pushed me out of the cell, and out of Cornelius' sight. I smiled at him before his face was only a memory that I could hold on to.

_The Prince will come for me._

_He will._

**********

They shoved me into the centre of a room as the men stared at me, eying my up like meat in a Barber Shop. I suddenly felt nervous as their unwavering gazes rested on me, as there were at least fifteen men sat in huge, grand chairs around the room. There was the biggest chair at the furthest wall, but no man sat in this chair, as this was where I assumed the King sat.

"So you sneak into _my_ Castle, and then _refuse _to admit your wrong doings?" A man asked, stepping up from his chair on the far left. He circled around me a couple of times with his hands behind his back, almost mockingly.

I laughed quietly, not being able to help it as it rose from the bottom of my throat. Suddenly the man used the back hand of his left hand to slap me, echoing in the room as every other man let out a gasp of surprise.

He sneered. "How _dare _you laugh at me, you insolent child."

One of the other men rose from their seats, not stepping from it, but just staying out of range from the angry man in front of me. "Miraz you must calm yourself, I'm sure the girl meant no offence to you."

Ah, so_ this_ was Miraz. Slightly on the short side with short, jet black hair and a short black beard to match. He also had dark, brooding eyes with thick, dark eyebrows that hung over them.

Miraz turned to the man and glared at him, causing the man to sit back down slowly into his chair.

"I think you've all forgotten that this..._thief_ is wearing the late Queens clothing. Do you think this is _acceptable _in _my _Kingdom?"

I fought the urge to laugh again and won. "You don't understand, I-"

Miraz whipped round and struck me again on the same part of my face, this time knocking my off my feet as I hissed in pain.

He laughed, "How _dare _you speak without permission in my Court!" He screamed, throwing his hands in the air and then pinching the bridge of his nose as he vented the obvious anger he fought.

"She will be sentenced to death immediately." He said plainly, slowly returning to his chair.

"Hold on a minute!" I said, managing to pick myself up as Miraz turned around in shock. "I've done nothing to you, and you haven't even let me explain myself!"

Almost lazily, he made his way back in front of me, pausing for a second to brush back a stray hair. I shivered as I tried to back away, his arm shooting out and gripping my top arm in an almost bone-crushing grip.

"I don't need to let you explain yourself, child." He replied, smiling cruelly. "What I say goes."

His hand rose for the third time as I turned away, awaiting the blow that I was sure would follow. Suddenly the door burst open as footsteps sounded across the floor, Miraz releasing his grip on me almost instantly.

"M-my Prince." He stuttered, bowing his head slightly. "How nice of you to...join us."

Fingertips grazed my chin as they pulled my head up, gazes clashing together as I gasped in joy.

"My love," Addressed Caspian, making me smile in return. "Sorry I'm late."

He quickly untied my hands as I examined them. Bruises were already forming but they weren't too bad, only aching. Anger showed in his normally calm eyes as he saw them and my already painful and swelling cheek.

He looked to Miraz. "Would you like to explain the meaning of this, Uncle?"

"It was a genuine mistake, Caspian." He replied, sitting back down in his chair in subtle defeat. "The guards thought she had snuck into the Castle, as well as stealing clothes."

Caspian nodded, "How does that compensate the obvious bruising on her face?"

"She was being insolent."

"Insolent _how, _exactly?"

Miraz chuckled to himself, "She spoke back to me."

Caspian turned to me, checking me once over before tugging me to his side. His voice was more of a growl and a command. "She is not to be touched, understand?"

"Yes, my Prince." He automatically replied, not sounding as convinced as I would have liked.

"Court dismissed." One of the other men said, as all but Miraz left the room.

He sat with his head on his hand, looking as if he were brooding at the loss of killing an innocent person; I shivered in shock knowing that person was going to be me.

Caspian just held me tighter as he pulled me out the room and down the corridor, pulling me into a room and shutting the door. As I looked around, I noticed the room full of books. Books on shelves, books on desks and books piled up on the floor.

"Young ones, I have been waiting." Cornelius said, coming out from behind one of the shelves and pulling me from Caspian. Still in shock, I didn't reply or make any indication that I had heard him, even though I knew I had.

Caspian paced the room. "Is she okay, Professor?"

"Yes," He replied, shining a bright light in both my eyes as I made no response to react. "and no."

He stopped pacing abruptly, coming to my side and shaking me back and forth.

Cornelius stopped him, pushing him aside roughly but meaning no harm. "My Prince, you must let her have some space to breathe. She's had a shock to the system, she was sentenced to _death_."

Caspian took in a gulp of air, falling back into the chair and closing his eyes. I looked over to him briefly to see his beautifully tanned skin and dark locks just brushing over his closed eye lids. I longed to push them back, to see his eyes open lovingly at me.

I took in my own gulp of air, savouring it in my lungs before letting it out slowly, cautiously. I also ran my fingers through my damp, unkempt hair, readjusting the clip in my fringe and trying to smooth it down so that it was more presentable.

"Okay," I sighed, stretching my sore limbs. Caspian opened his eyes and sat up in his chair intently. "I'm back now."

Cornelius chuckled, "I knew it wouldn't take you too long."

He turned to Caspian. "Why didn't you tell her not to leave the room? You know Miraz is tightening the security because Prunaprismia is in her last week of pregnancy."

"Because I-"

"No, my Prince, there is no excuse." Cornelius said sternly, silencing Caspian with his tone. He shrank slightly into his chair as I placed my hand on Cornelius' shoulder.

I smiled. "Don't worry its fine. No harm done, right?"

He smiled back as his hand came to rest upon mine. "How is the swelling, dear?"

"Not too bad," I said, prodding it with my other hand but hissing when I felt the bruised skin. "Could be better."

Cornelius got out of his chair and made his was over to his desk, opening up one of the draws and sorting through it for a few moments. He seemed to find what he was looking for, pulling bandages, cream and tape out of the draw and piling them in his arms.

He came and dumped them on the desk next to me, examining my chin for a second.

"Caspian, would you please put some of the cream on this? Its swelling quickly and I need to take this book to Miraz." He asked, picking up a large book from the floor and smiling when Caspian nodded slightly.

Cornelius made his way out the room before shutting the door behind him, echoing through the silence that lay between us. I sighed loudly, reaching for the cream.

"Stop." Caspian commanded, halting me just as I was about to lift the cream and instead grabbing it himself. I glared slightly, folding my arms in a childish manner. Caspian only laughed whilst squeezing out some of the white cream onto his fingertips.

His laugh stopped, "This will hurt a little."

I nodded, pushing my hair back and waiting. As soon as the cream touched my face I felt as if a million tiny needles were jabbing at my skin, making me yelp loudly. My eyes start to water as Caspian continued to rub the cream in with soothing circles of his fingertips, numbing the pain a little.

"Don't worry, my love. It will soon fade, I promise." He hushed, using his other hand to wipe the tears away, and then holding my head as I leaned it into his hand. It fitted perfectly, and I wondered if it was made for him, if _I_ was made for him.

Soon the jabbing did cease, but I kept on resting my head in his palm, seeking the warmth that came with it.

"I'm so sorry for what happened. It truly was my fault; I left for a moment to see the gardens and completely forgot-" My heart sank as my body moved away from Caspian, seating itself by the window in anguish. He paused for a moment, obviously wondering what he had said to offend me. "No, no! I didn't forget about _you, _how could I do that? The thought alone is absolutely _preposterous_!"

He made his way to me in large steps, grabbing my face in both of his beautifully tanned hands, whilst also managing to miss my face. His eyes enchanted me, and for a few moments I forgot what it meant to breath, his own breath fanning over my lips. I forgot what my name was, where I was from and where I was.

"You don't understand that I've been _waiting_ for _you_." He whispered, my eyes closing for a couple of seconds before they opened to his mesmerising brown ones. I wondered briefly what he was thinking about, but my thoughts were soon changed when my eyes locked on his lips. Full round lips that made me think about how soft they would be under my own.

Suddenly he pulled away, brushing through his hair in what looked like frustration.

"I'm sorry, that was completely inappropriate of me." Caspian said, rubbing his eyes and leaning on the desk.

_So close, so damn close..._My mind was shouting, repeating every few moments. I looked down to see the dress; it was ripped at the bottom and ripped at the waist line, showing a small section of my stomach. It was also grey in some places, where the fabric had been scuffed.

Caspian saw me looking and laughed, making my heart flutter. "Don't worry, I have plenty."

I laughed as his cheeks turned the slightest pink. "No, no! I didn't mean _I _have plenty, I meant, that, oh..." He simply sighed as I continued to laugh, holding my stomach as I laughed harder and harder.

There was a knock at the door as a guard entered, stopping when he saw me. It was the same guard that had taken me from outside the room and thrown me in the cell.

"My Prince, this is the prisoner that I captured from earlier. Did she escape?" He asked, pacing across the room and grabbing me by the neck. His fingers crushed round my throat as I struggled to breath. Luckily, within seconds he was pulled off me as I dropped to the floor.

Then I remembered.

_Suddenly my mouth and nose was covered by a hand that whipped out from behind me. I couldn't breath as tears clouded up my eyes. My breath came in short, ragged gasps through his thick fingers as I tried to scream, the forest turning into a blur of colour as I wished so desperately to be in the arms of a lover. _

My breathing became harder as I tried to block out the scene in my head, screaming for the voices to go away. My hands clasped around my ears as the world around me was blanked out, I needed space to breathe; to think.

I ran past Caspian and the Guard, ignoring Caspian's shouts as he pleaded for me to stay. I couldn't stay, not where there was a threat.

I kept running, pacing past several courtyards and many oak doors, unafraid of what lay around each corner. Would it have been better if Miraz had killed me back there? It would have been easier on everybody, right?

"Hey, wait!" Somebody shouted as I recognised the voice instantly. I turned around to see Caspian quickly catching up with me as I kept running faster to get away from him. I wouldn't let him catch me, I couldn't let him. "Bella, please wait!"

A couple more tears leaked out as I took a sharp left, hearing the skidding of his heels as he turned the corner too. "Go 'way Caspian!"

Suddenly his arms circled around me, pulling my body in a backwards motion towards his chest.

"I cannot leave you alone in this state," He said, hugging tighter "It would be a crime."

I whimpered. "Something happened to me before I came here, and I don't know what to do."

"Do what your heart tells you too, my love."

My sobs subsided as Caspian brushed away the tears. He held me for what seemed like hours, as his warmth eased the pain I felt inside; pushing it away for the time being. I felt contented, like nothing else mattered; for that moment anyway.

"My Prince," called a different Guard, coming round the corner and disturbing our '_moment_', if you could call it that. I pushed Caspian back slightly away from me before he could see my blush. "The changes to the gardens have been made, would you like to come and view them?"

Caspian smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him, supposedly to the gardens. We twisted along many corridors before we came into an open space seemingly behind the great Castle, the green land filled with various, colourful flowers and fountains. There was a path down the middle, filled in with cobble-stones that lead to the great fountain in the middle, a statue of a man looming in the middle. He looked magnificent with his heavy looking armour and a large, magnificent sword lifted over his head in a battle stance.

Caspian caught my staring and gripped my hand tighter. "It looks wonderful, does it not?" He asked, looking it over himself before returning his gaze to mine.

I smiled back politely taking my hand out of his and walking over to the statue. "Who is it? He bears a resemblance to you..." I thought for a moment, slapping my forehead with my hand, "It's your father, isn't it? I'm so sorry Caspian; that was _completely_ insensitive of me."

He laughed, the sound echoing through the garden as he made his way to me in about four large paces. "Don't be silly, I had it restored and placed here in remembrance. I'm glad you see the likeness."

"It's the eyes." I replied, reaching up to touch the face but realising that I was far too small to touch it.

Caspian didn't reply, but instead put his hands on my hips and effortlessly lifted my body onto his shoulders, not showing any sign of pain at the new weight. I giggled slightly, nearly falling backwards but managing to catch myself as Caspian's hands came to rest upon my thighs for support. My heard lurched almost painfully in my chest.

"Be careful, my love."

My hand went out to reach for the statue's face as I smiled when it came into contact. I traced the smooth contours of the fine sculpture, the eyes staring back into mine.

I laughed again, "Definitely the eyes, Caspian."

Even though I couldn't see his reaction, I was pretty sure he was indeed smiling at my antics.

My mouth screamed in protest when suddenly I was dropped from his shoulder into his arms, my heart pounding louder and quicker than it had ever before. His eyes, his nose, his face was so close to mine and my arms instinctively circled around his neck tightly from the fear of falling, even though I knew Caspian would never drop me.

Was it possible for strangers to _fall in love_?

I had never met this man before, not before yesterday. Yet I was attracted to him in a way in which I had never been attracted to another male. I ached for him; for his sweet, kind words to his gentle and loving touch which soothed all my worries. How could such a situation be real?

Was this feeling that I felt _love_? The incessant pounding of my heart and the constant urge to be locked deep within his beautiful eyes. I didn't know, but whatever feeling that it was I knew that I didn't want to lose.

I wanted this man so badly that it almost hurt.

Prince Caspian.

_My _Caspian.

Those words felt good in my head, and I was sure they would feel even better coming from my mouth. Even so, I was too distracted by other things to say them at this moment, and I made a mental note to try it out later to see what it felt like.

His face was so close to mine I could taste his breath again. I was so close to passing out, the emotions overwhelming me as I leaned in for more, and I did exactly what I was hoping I wouldn't do.

I passed out cold into Caspian's arms.

* * *

**Good, not good?**

**It was rushed but i did check it over :) Promiseee ;)**

**Review? Would be a nice beginning/middle/end to my day, yes please? XD**

**Thankyou for reading and i will get straight onto the 3rd chapter :D x**


	3. The World Beyond the Castle Gates

**Yes i am officially in love with Ben Barnes. He is gorgeous..and he plays Caspian so_ well_. **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing of Narnia or of Caspian and his Telmarine roots; although i wish i did ;)**

* * *

_His face was so close to mine I could taste his breath again. I was so close to passing out, the emotions overwhelming me as I leaned in for more, and I did exactly what I was hoping I wouldn't do. _

_I passed out cold into Caspian's arms._

**********

"_Annabelle of Narnia, come forth to me." A voice called, echoing from the darkness. _

_I could feel my eyes were open, but no light came to them. I could hear the voice, but could not see where it lied. _

_They squinted into the distance, searching. "Where are you...or who are you?" _

"_Do not hesitate with me, dear one. Find my voice, and you shall find me." It echoed, sounding confident and mightier than before. _

_My feet stumbled around in the darkness, locating the voice as it seemed to get louder as the sentence progressed. Light started to appear as my eyes accustomed to the bright light, closing my eyes briefly. They opened again to a stunning sight, as before me stood a large, proud lion. Its mane was big and proud, his eyes dancing with hope as they stared into my own. _

_Amazingly, I didn't feel afraid of the lion, simply curious._

"_Well done, dear one." He purred, his masculine voice becoming softer than before. "You must be wondering why you are in Narnia, am I correct?"_

_I assumed Narnia was the place I was dropped into? "Yes." I replied, twiddling my thumbs behind my back._

"_I'm sorry but I cannot tell you of your path here in Narnia, but I can tell you that you must remain with the Prince at all times." He said, his voice turning into a harder tone than before, making me shiver. "It is important that you never forget this, dear one. Many lives may depend on your actions."_

"_I don't understand," I cried as the image of the lion faded away, blurring into the darkness again. "Don't leave me, please!"_

_The lion chuckled as the last of his fur faded away. "I am never far away, my child. My name is Aslan, never forget it."_

My eyes fluttered open, refreshed from what seemed to be a good night's sleep, even though the dream had been less than a few moments, it had seemed. It had seemed too real, but I had no reason to doubt it wasn't real, either.

A light snuffling sound caught my attention as I looked to my left. I giggled quietly seeing Caspian, hunched over the bed I was in. He was snoring slightly, the sound muffled by the bed sheets that were splayed around his tanned face and soft looking brown locks.

The curtains were pulled closed but the sun shone through the thin material easily, nearly blinding me as I looked straight at it. I knew now not to leave Caspian's side, so I didn't. I stayed by him, staring at his defined features as he breathed deeply in and then softly out.

I noticed subtle things, such as the way my heart would beat faster if his breath took longer to come out, or if he didn't move slightly after a few moments of being still. It scared me to think of these things happening, or if they stopped happening. What would I do?

_Oh Aslan, what am I supposed to do now? I'm getting in too deep._

I waited for a long time, hoping for some sort of answer, but nothing came into my head. A soft knock at the door made me jump, luckily though not awaking Caspian from his deep sleep.

I clambered ungracefully out of bed, careful not to move him and to the door. It creaked open so I could see a maid, looking at me with jealous eyes.

"Can I...help you?" I asked, wondering why she hadn't waited for somebody to open the door.

Her eyes narrowed and her tone was cold. "Why are you in the Princes chambers?"

_Good question_. I thought, trying to construct an excuse she would believe.

"I wasn't feeling too well yesterday, and found myself passing out into Cas-" I caught myself quickly, correcting myself, "-the Princes arms, and I assume he must have brought me here to look after me."

Her arms were crossed and she looked less than convinced, even though most of my story _was _the truth. Then I wondered why I was explaining myself to a maid?

Her mouth opened as if she were about to say something when she stopped and bowed slightly, holding out her skirt in a curtsied manor.

"If you don't mind Miss, I would say that you are not allowed to enter a room in this Castle without the door being opened by any occupants, isn't that correct?" A male voice interjected, coming from behind me and making me sigh; so much for being quiet.

The maid shuffled uncomfortably, even though her eyes were set on Caspian. I felt a pang of jealousy surge through me.

Caspian coughed, causing her to rush past me and over to him. "Are you okay, my Prince? Do you want me to get you anything; a Doctor, a cough mixture, _anything_ at all?"

I tried not to gag as she practically jumped on him, feeling his forehead and putting her hands on his biceps and stomach. I also wondered what she could possibly think she was achieving from this, but after seeing the fan-girl love in her eyes I realised_. Typical_.

Caspian looked at me in horror, unable to un-attach the woman from him. I rolled my eyes and coughed slightly, gaining her attention. She glared daggers at me before pushing her body closer to Caspian's, earning me another look of pure horror from him.

"Your assistance is finished here, please _leave_." I ordered firmly, crossing my arms.

She laughed at me, a horrible squeaking sound which was like chalk on a blackboard. Her bony arms reached and locked themselves around Caspian's neck. For a Prince, he really needed to learn how to handle women.

"Miss," Caspian spoke, keeping his voice calm whilst taking her arms off him and placing them back down at her sides. She smiled whilst clasping her hands behind her back. "I also think it's time for you to leave, please."

Her smile faded as I smirked at her, watching her saunter off out of the room and closing the door loudly behind her.

Caspian looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I laughed at him as he snapped out of it, walking over to me and hugging me around the waist from behind.

"Thank you." He breathed into my neck, breathing deeply as he pulled me deeper into his chest.

I giggled. "You would have never got out of that alive without me, you know."

He also chucked. "Yes, those females are rather hormonal, aren't they?"

We both laughed for a couple of minutes. It died down into awkward silence between us, and I knew that something had to be said.

"About yesterday, I..." It sounded like a rushed jumble of words as I paused and regrouped my thoughts. "I don't know what happened to me, I'm so sorry Caspian. You deserve better."

His hands tightened around my waist, making me jump. "Don't think like that, my love-" My heart clenched, unable to take it. The close bond that was forming between us frightened me.

"Stop it!" I shouted, pushing him and his hands away from me. His eyes looked hurt. "Stop..._mollycoddling _me! I can take care of myself, Caspian. I'm not a fragile little doll for you to play with!"

His eyes hardened for a second, before returning to their normal state, though it scared me that they had no emotion in them. Had I taken a step too far?

"Okay milady. Please excuse my actions; they were a step too affectionate." His formal manner astounded me, and I realised that I didn't like _this _Caspian; his tone was too harsh and his stance was too proper. "Now we know where we stand, I've realised I have business to attend. Please stay within the Castle walls, but do whatever you please within them. Goodbye."

He brushed past me too quickly for me to comprehend, my hands reaching out to grab him but only grazing the back of his top. I knew that Caspian had noticed, but he made no attempt to ask as he strode confidently out the room.

I glared at the door for what seemed like a long time before I also walked out of it, seeing the exit to the castle just in the distance. I didn't even have to think twice before striding out into the city, wondering briefly what I had gotten myself in for.

**********

The city was bustling. Masses of people were carrying what seemed to be heavy baskets of food through the streets, small children carrying smaller baskets at their parent's heels. The food looked fresh; the vibrant colours almost shouting at me as they passed. I couldn't help but stand in the middle of the street I was in and just stare; all of the people obviously knowing where they were going and what they were doing made my heart tug slightly. The streets in my road were almost always desolate and lifeless, and this one road put it to shame.

I smiled, realising that I meant my _old_ road.

I followed one particular woman, her basket full of ripe strawberries that made my stomach churn at the smell. She turned the corner as I followed her, her small daughter following with her own tiny basket. I laughed quietly as she popped a strawberry in her mouth when her mother wasn't looking. She turned around and put her finger to her mouth in a _'please don't tell her or she'll kill me'_ way and I mimicked her, silently saying _'promise'_.

She smiled a large, toothy grin before turning round to her mother who was trying to sell the strawberries on the market.

There was a small pub on the end of the street, and curiously I walked inside. It wasn't quiet but it wasn't busy either, so I sat down one on of the stools by the bar side and watched people pass and buy their drinks. Everybody seemed so normal, it was almost scary.

"You alright lil' darlin'?" A voice asked, an almost Spanish accent dripping from every word. It reminded me of Caspian and his slight accent that I had grown accustomed too, but I didn't linger on the thought any further as a hand came and rested on my thigh. I resisted the urge to vomit as I smiled sweetly at the man sitting next to me.

He wasn't bad looking, I gathered. But he was definitely too forward for me.

"Yes I'm good thank you." I replied sweetly, but not too sweetly. I gestured to his hand still on my thigh, "If you don't mind..."

He took the hint and recoiled away from me, most likely to prey on other women I thought. I saw another man behind the bar, who looked almost like Caspian. He had shorter hair than the Prince, a shade of lighter, almost hazelnut brown. His eyes were very capturing, a shade of blue lighter than the sky. He caught me staring as I blushed.

He moved over to where I was sitting as I continued to blush furiously.

"So what is a beautiful woman like you doing in a pub like this?" He asked, leaning on the counter top.

As nice looking as he was, he didn't capture me the way that Caspian did. Even if his eyes _were_ pretty.

I smiled. "Shouldn't you be promoting this pub? This _is_ after all where you work?" I laughed as he started to laugh too.

"I suppose your right," He mused, twirling a piece of his hair on his finger.

Suddenly a larger man came out from behind the bar, and the man in front of me straightened up, taking his hand from his pocket and looking at me expectantly.

"U-um..." I stuttered, realising that I had no money on me.

The larger man made his way over and put his hand on the counter. "Sorry malady. If you don't have a drink then you can't stay here. "He said, waving at a sign behind him which said in big, bold red letters _'No Drink, No Stay'_ written on it.

He then turned to the smaller man, ignoring my presence behind the bar. "Jack, you know we've been over this several times. If the customers-"

The conversation seemed to go on as a note was slipped into my hand. I turned around to see nobody there. I looked in my hand to see a strange piece of paper with the number '5' on it and a small note with scribbled handwriting on it.

_Fanks 4 not tellin' Mama. X_

I smiled fondly, remembering the little girl from earlier; she sure was a quick runner.

The large man was still having a go at 'Jack' as I waited impatiently for their brawl to end. Eventually I tapped on the counter as the larger man turned to me, agitated.

"Look, I've told you before, now will you please leave my-"

I flashed the bill in his face, watching his red face sink back to normality. "May I order a drink please?"

He blushed red in embarrassment, thinking that he had told Jack off for no reason. Jack looked at me, questioning as I just winked in return.

"I'll leave Jack to take your order, Jack?" He asked, gesturing towards me with large, blunt fingers.

Jack nodded as the larger man waddled off behind the scenes again.

He smiled. "You sure showed him, huh?"

"Yup, now give me whatever this-" I gestured to the bill "-will get me."

He smile merely widened. "Coming up."

I watched him as he poured various amounts of various coloured liquids into one large fancy glass. When he had finished, he brought it over and let me see the final product. It was a large array of colours, ranging from bright yellow to the deepest purple, a rip of sugar lining the top of the glass.

I licked my lips unintentionally, it looked _really _nice.

"What is it?" I asked, dipping my finger into it and licking it as gracefully as I could.

His eyes seemed to follow my movements. "It's a surprise." Was his only reply.

As I sipped slowly at the drink, I noticed that all of the people in the pub and around the town were extremely tanned; probably from being in the hot sun all day I supposed, but also they seemed to have the caramel coloured skin from their ancestors, as not one person seemed to have the milky-white skin that I had.

My ears started to pick up people talking about me and the whole 'skin' thing. They were pointing at me, but I didn't feel bothered. Was that the drink, or me? All of these people were beautiful in their own way, and maybe they would think that about me, as well.

"Don't worry about them." Jack insisted, taking a quick sip from his own drink before starting to wipe down the counters. People were starting to leave now, the sky was turning dark and the candles in the streets were in the process of being lit. "I think it's different, seeing somebody without such dark skin. So, where do you come from?"

I wasn't sure if the drink was affecting me, but I simply shrugged. "I don't know, anymore."

Since it was getting darker outside, I figured that it was time for me to leave. I bid my farewells to Jack and thanked him for the drink. He tried to give me the change for it, but I refused saying that he could have it for his tip. He thanked me and kissed my hand, also bidding me farewell.

I was sad, truth be told. I hadn't had that much fun in a long time; seeing something completely different really opened up my eyes to a lot of things.

The castle looked even bigger from the streets, as I hurried from the now quieting streets and up to the castle walls. Two large burly guards were in front of me, their large, sharp looking spears crossing in the middle, blocking my entrance.

"What is your name?" One asked in a deep voice, his other hand dropping to sit nicely on his sword.

I cleared my voice, trying to sound confident and _not_ slightly tipsy. "Bella."

The other guard looked me up and down once before looking at the other guard and trying to be quiet, but failing. "She fits the description the Prince gave us." He hushed, pausing to look at me again.

Both slowly but surely pulled back their spears and I didn't question it any further as I hurried inside.

I found my way back to the Princes room, and realised that there was no other way to get around the Castle without getting lost. Knocking on the door, there was no reply on the other side of the door. I pondered on if I should go in, but I decided against it.

Knowing that Doctor Cornelius' room was down the corridor somewhere I walked slowly and cautiously down it, glad when I saw the old wooden door. There were voices inside, so I knocked lightly and was glad when he opened it.

"Ah, my child! I've been wondering where you were, you know." He said, ushering my in and closing the door. "Go sit down by Caspian and ill continue."

I looked to see Caspian sat on one of the wooden chairs, surrounded by large, dusty books. He didn't look pleased to see me, either. His face was almost forced into a small smile as he moved over for me, and I winced when he accidentally brushed me with his arm.

"Milady." He greeted with strained affection.

"I went to your room," I said as Cornelius excused himself from the room. "I knocked but you weren't there."

"Obviously, milady." He replied in a bored manner "I was here."

I paused for a moment. "Bella."

He stopped what he was doing and glanced my way. "Pardon, milady?"

"My name is B-Bella." I stuttered, tears pricking my eyes.

Caspian remained silent for a moment, before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, just as Miraz had done before. I gasped, taking his hand and removing it from his nose. He looked at me in confusion as I wiped the stupid tears from my eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something, but held it in.

"Don't do that_... Miraz_ did that."

He nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Of course, milady."

I stood up, pushing my chair over. "And _stop_ calling me 'milady', my names _Bella_!"

He also stood up, though a tad more graceful. His voice was hard and as cold as steel. "Stop toying with me! Do you want me to be affectionate or not? One moment you think I'm _'mollycoddling' _you, then the next I'm not being warm enough! What do you _want_ from me?"

I grasped my head in my hands as a shooting pain erupted through it, causing me to cry out in pain.

"I d-don't know w-what I want f-from y-you!" I cried, sobbing into my hands. The pain came in waves now, rippling through my head in agony.

All of a sudden a voice echoed through my mind, easing the pain. I was conscious, but everything around me blacked out for a moment.

_Calm yourself, my child, for all will be well. You already know what you must achieve, but that doesn't mean you know how to get there. Let this be the end of your arguments, for today at least. _

Aslan's soothing voice calmed me, easing the pain until there was no pain left.

I looked up, seeing Caspian sat on the floor next to me. His eyes were no longer emotionless towards me, but filled with worry. My hands unwound themselves from my hair and down to the cold tiled floor, relishing in the cool temperature.

My forehead was too hot, so I lay down on the floor, pressing my cheek into the tile. It felt nice not to be too hot. Caspian said nothing, but continued to look worried.

I heard the door open as I'm sure that it was Cornelius who entered the room. Caspian got up and managed to pull me up also, pressing me into his lap and holding me close to his body. His hands were hot, and I could feel the heat coming from his skin.

"What happened to her?" Cornelius asked, touching my forehead with his clammy hand and opening my eyes to shine a bright light in them. I winced, feebly pushing him away.

Caspian simply pulled me closer. "We had a fight this morning, so I left her alone to-"

"You left her _alone_, _again_ my Prince?" Cornelius interrupted, sounding astonished.

"Well," Caspian began, pausing to search for words. I pondered for a moment on how perfect his voice was. "I thought she wouldn't be so stupid to disobey my words again, but she proved me wrong."

Cornelius tutted impatiently. "Do you really think that a bird is content with being caged, Caspian? Or a fish being put into a fish bowl, rather than the sea?"

Caspian remained silent, holding me to his chest as his breathing became regular. It was a soft motion, in and out. It calmed me down.

He pulled me up so that my head was resting in the hollow of his neck, my face pressed up against the cool skin of cheek. "You are right, Professor. I am deeply sorry."

Cornelius simply laughed. "It is not me who needs your apology, my Prince."

"Your right," Caspian replied, holding my face with his other hand. "I am sorry my love. I shouldn't have left you alone today."

"S'allright." I drawled, feeling rather sick.

I gasped, holding my stomach as another wave of nausea came through me. I couldn't hear any voices as I threw myself out of Caspian's arms and out of the room, down the corridor and bursting into Caspian's room. Luckily, just after I had entered the large bathroom, I found the toilet and brought up the contents of my stomach, and was glad that the only thing I had had today was the drink in the bar.

It didn't take long before I washed out the loo and collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.

I lay there for a couple of minutes as my breathing calmed down, stood up and located the sink. I washed my face, swirled my mouth out with water and brushed my teeth with what appeared to be Caspian's toothbrush. I hoped he didn't mind, but at that moment I just _really_ needed to brush my teeth.

My feet carried me out of the bathroom and into Caspian's bedroom. On the bed lay a pair of shorts and a tank top, a beautiful emerald green colour. I smiled whilst slipping off the dress and putting on the pyjamas, thinking about how lucky I was.

Then I walked back to the library. I knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. Suddenly it opened, a concerned Cornelius ushering me inside, nearly making me trip on the doorway.

"Bella, are you feeling better? I must say, you were as white as a sheet when you left. I had to physically restrain Caspian from going after you," he said, hushing his voice when I saw Caspian asleep on the sofa. He looked positively delicious. "He was very worried about you."

I sat down with Cornelius away from Caspian, as he looked like he needed the rest.

"So what _did_ you get up to today? I've never heard the Prince as angry about something as trivial as leaving the Castle walls." He asked, his arms crossing as he leaned back in his chair to listen.

I laughed softly, looking back over to Caspian to make sure he was asleep. He was, so I proceeded to tell him the sights I has seen.

"Oh Professor, it was fantastic. I've never seen anything like it; the food, the people, the streets. It was just so..._fantastic_!" I gushed, clasping my hands together in my lap and smiling widely. "And there was this little girl, so small and she was carrying the most amazing strawberries in her hands. She took one when her mother wasn't looking and pleaded with me not to tell. I didn't, but the sight was incredible."

Cornelius laughed with me, clapping his hands together quietly. "The town is a place to be marvelled at, isn't it?"

"Yes," I replied, "I went in this pub too, on the end of the street. I met this guy, Jack his name was, and-"

"Bella you must promise me you will never go back in that pub. It's dangerous in there, _he's_ dangerous." Cornelius was deadly serious now, his laughing stopped and his eyes stern.

I nodded, knowing that this man was one I could trust. "I promise, but do you mind me asking why?"

"That pub is one owned by Miraz, not that any of the citizens know for we are banned from telling them. But anything you say is recorded, taped or taken note of. Miraz has this city locked down due to his wife's pregnancy, and will not risk any threat that comes to her or the child."

"When is her due date?" I asked, cautiously.

Cornelius hesitated. "Three days."

"Oh god," I whispered, looking back over to Caspian. "What if it's a boy? What's going to happen then?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, warm and comforting. "I don't know, dear one. I really do not know. But whatever fate has in store for Caspian, I am almost certain that yours is closely intertwined."

"Maybe," I whispered, still gazing at the soft rise and fall of Caspian's chest from his easy breathing. "I am not ready to leave his side just yet."

Cornelius gave a small laugh. "And him yours, my lady."

I heard him yawn slightly. "I think it is time for my departure. I shall leave you to wake him up so he can sleep in his own bed?"

I nodded as he walked out of the room, shutting it with a soft click. Looking back at Caspian, I debated waking him up or not. I should really, considering that he probably has a busy schedule tomorrow that needed his sleep. But he just looked so _peaceful_ lying here.

I went over to him and kneeled next to the sofa, careful not to wake him.

His gorgeous eyes were shut, blocking me from seeing the beautiful brown depths that lied underneath. My eyes trailed down to his nose; sharp, defined and perfectly sculpted for his face. Then my eyes continued down to his lips; full red lips that would put any other man to shame. Jack had nothing on Caspian, and I know who I would pick over any other male, any day.

His torso was clothed in a thin, white cotton top which showed his muscles very faintly, but enough to know that he worked hard on his physique. I blushed ten shades of red before looking away and at anything other than the sleeping man in front of my eyes.

I took a deep breath and put my hands on Caspian's shoulders, shaking him slightly, but softly.

"Caspian, Caspian, m-my love," I whispered, stuttering slightly but going with it. "Come on Caspian, it's time to go to bed."

Slowly his eyes opened and as quickly as I had been over him, I was under him, his sword at my throat. His body was hovering over mine so close that I could barely breathe, and I was less afraid of him now as I ever had been; this was Caspian. He was dreadful with women, but fascinating and graceful with his sword.

Gradually he came to his senses and put his sword away, clambering off and pulling me up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-I mean, I didn't mean too-damn it!" He cursed, throwing his hands above his head and pacing around the stacks of books on the floor.

I giggled softly, catching up to him and hugging him from behind. I wouldn't have Caspian any other way, and I knew that now.

"Its fine Caspian, I am fine." I said, hugging tighter when he put his hands on mine.

He sighed deeply, "Where did you go today?"

"Round the town." I replied, letting go of him and catching the disappointed look he gave me, knowing I'd disobeyed his orders again. I cast my gaze downwards. "It's beautiful, Caspian. You should see it, the people also. I did have one bad run-in though but-"

"Who was it? What did they do? I swear if they did anything to harm you-"

"No, no Caspian I was fine. It was just this guy put his hand on my..._thigh-_" I saw Caspian's fists clench, but other than that he remained silent. "-but I told him to get off, and he did. End of."

He pulled me to sit next to him on the sofa and held my hands in his. "Next time, _please_ follow my orders?"

I didn't reply and after a few moments of silence his hands left mine.

"Why are you so persistent on disobeying my orders? I don't say them to punish you; I say them to keep you _safe_." He said, looking out the clear window into the night sky.

My head dropped. "I know, I'm sorry."

Caspian sighed again, laughing kindly. "Don't be sorry, my love. It may frustrate me, but it's a part of who you are."

I felt tears again, they quickly fell down my cheeks but I refused to let Caspian know.

"Caspian," My voice remained level, but I didn't look at him. "Promise we'll stay together. No matter what happens, can you promise me?"

He stayed calm, but sounded confused. "I don't understand how this is relevant."

"Please," I pleaded, my voice breaking, "just promise me?"

He turned my face to his and wiped the tears away, stroking my hair in the comforting way that I needed.

"I promise."

I smiled as I kissed his cheek, feeling the soft skin under my lips get slightly hotter. I realised he was blushing and ended up blushing myself after realising what I had just done. My hand flew to my lips, covering them for a moment.

I gasped lightly, "I am so-"

"Don't be," Caspian replied, looking calmly into my eyes. "I'm not."

I smiled as he led us back to his room, and wondered what my destiny and my fate had in store for me tomorrow. Whatever it was, I was going to embrace it with open arms, for today had been one of the most eventful, but rewarding days of my life so far.

I had a distinct feeling that life was going to get much more complicated sooner; with the due date of Miraz's child quickly approaching, I was frightened of what was to come. But here, settled with Caspian's hand intertwined with my own, the world seemed a much more peaceful place.

Maybe one day soon, I could grow accustomed to this.

* * *

**Like, no like?**

**I worked very hard on it, so ;) **

**Till next time..**

**Review, please?? x**


	4. The Learning

_**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters that C.S Lewis thought up.. I wish i did ;)**_

_**********_

_I had a distinct feeling that life was going to get much more complicated sooner; with the due date of Miraz's child quickly approaching, I was frightened of what was to come. But here, settled with Caspian's hand intertwined with my own, the world seemed a much more peaceful place._

_Maybe one day soon, I could grow accustomed to this. _

**********

The next morning was blurred, being woken up by the maids and thrown into the shower. I wasn't a fan of being stripped down, scrubbed and polished but these maids weren't taking no as an answer.

My hair was rinsed twice with a substance that smelled of fresh oranges, filling the room with the delicious aroma almost instantly. Eventually, I did allow myself to relax and the time passed much quicker.

When they had finished in the shower, they pulled me into a room full of various pieces of clothing. The larger woman shuffled around me, allowing me my privacy as I put on what they laid out for me, stopping when my undergarments were on and waiting for further instructions.

"Blue or green?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently as I thought for a moment.

"Green." I decided, watching as she picked out an emerald green, plain material dress and a corset of a darker shade. The dress was simple, one shade that had long arms which would keep me warm and would stop just underneath my knee.

She handed me the dress carefully as I pulled it over my head and slipped my arms into the material. It was soft to the touch and felt nice against my skin.

Then came the painful bit.

She roughly placed the corset over the dress and told me firmly to hold my hair out of the way. The maid pulled so hard on the strings that I could feel the breath leaving my body. She moved me over to the wall where I placed my hands on the surface as she pulled tighter. She tugged once more before tying the knot up and excusing herself from the room.

I placed a hand on my stomach and moved over to the long mirror in the corner of the room.

There was a difference, in that I could actually _see_ the curves my body had, seeing the definite curve of my waist made me feel good, as if I was actually starting to become a princess in my own right.

There were two green pumps placed by the doorway with a small tied note in the left pump. I took it out and slipped my feet into them, figuring out how to tie them up as I did so. The two pumps had two ribbons coming out of the back, so I figured that the best way would be to wind the long ribbons up the lower calf of my leg and tie them in a bow at the back.

I did this for both pumps and turned my attention to the nearly forgotten note on the floor, opening it up and smiling to myself.

_My Love,_

_Some things came up this morning, but I promise to spend some time with you later today._

_I have sent the maids in to get you ready; I hope you do not mind?_

_The dress and shoes are a gift; I hope very much that you like them._

_Please meet me in the stables at noon._

_I shall be waiting, my love._

_Caspian_

I looked at the room for the clock, finding one on the far wall. It read '11:43' so I ran out of the room and down the corridor, bursting into Professor Cornelius' room and asking him where the stables were. He just laughed and said to carry on down the same corridor and to not turn off of it, so I thanked him and did precisely that.

I saw somebody walking my way as I slowed down into a walk. I didn't want anybody thinking I was _too_ eager to meet Caspian, even know I knew I was.

The woman was tall with flowing locks of black hair. Her skin was a dark shade which left me staring, it was a beautiful shade that suited and complimented her well. What really grabbed my attention was her stomach, large and round which was obviously from pregnancy.

So this was Miraz's wife.

She saw me approaching and caught my eye, looking at me from the bottom up.

I walked slowly past her hoping that she would not question where I was going or who I was.

"Wait!" She called as I spun round to face her.

The attractive lady rubbed her growing belly with one hand and her back with the other.

"How is your skin that pale?" She mused, continuing the soothing of her body. "It suits you well."

"I wish mine was as dark as yours, my lady." I curtsied politely to her.

She leaned against the wall in support as she rubbed her back again. She looked as if she were in pain.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked, holding her hand when she looked like she were about to pass out.

She only nodded before putting her slim arm around my shoulder. I led her down the corridor slowly before kicking at Cornelius' door. He came quickly before looking confused at the sight before him.

"She looked as if she were about to pass out," I explained swiftly, "I didn't know where else to go."

Cornelius nodded before leading me down various corridors, pausing when the woman I was holding had to stop and hold her belly. I thought about if the baby was coming early, and wondered what it would do to Caspian.

Cornelius led us into a room at the back of the castle, stopping at the door and lowering his voice slightly. The lady's attention wasn't on me or him, so she didn't notice his words.

He only said one word as he knocked on the door which sent a single shiver down my spine. "Miraz."

The door was pulled open to reveal a distressed looking Miraz. He wasn't fully dressed, and his chambers looked untidy from what I could see from where I was stood; bed covers not put neatly and clothes scattered on the floor.

"What do you want, Professor?" He asked impatiently, looking around before seeing his wife and I stood behind.

He was immediately at his wife's side, taking her off of me and pulling her into the room. She lied down onto the bed and sighed a breath of relief.

"I'm fine, dear. Rest is all I need." She said, soothing her stomach again.

He stood away, putting some space in between them. "Be careful, wouldn't want to harm the baby now, would we?"

She didn't reply as Miraz made his way back to the door, shutting it without another word behind him.

I breathed my own breath of relief.

"Isn't Caspian waiting for you, young one?"

My eyes drifted to the clock on the wall which now read '12:04'. I cursed silently under my breath and sprinted back where I came from, shouting a loud 'thanks' to Cornelius as I ran.

It didn't take me long to find the stables, but I was sure that Caspian would have been waiting when I got there. Sure enough, he was, dressed in a simple cotton top with battle chainmail over the top. He has his sword strapped onto his waist and long trousers with high boots on top.

I was gasping when I stopped, holding onto my sides as I breathed in and out heavily.

He looked at me perplexed. "You did not need to run, my love. I would have waited."

"It was Miraz's wife." I explained, holding my hands up when his eyes narrowed. "She was in pain so me and Cornelius took her to their room to rest."

He didn't say anymore about the matter, but instead led me to two beautiful horses behind him. One was a dark shade of brown, easily mistaken for black. But the way the sun hit the colour was definitely a beautiful shade of brown. The other was white, the purest white that could be found on a horse. Not one hair was out of place on either horse.

Both were saddled up and ready to ride.

"Caspian," He turned round from the horses to face me. My hands fiddled behind my back. "I...don't know how to ride a horse."

He only smiled tenderly. "That's why I'm here."

Caspian patted the horse tenderly, earning a sound of content coming from deep in its chest. Instinctively I took a step back, holding my hands out in front of my protectively.

He only laughed, stroking the horse again. "There is no need to be afraid of her. I have raised this horse since she was a foul, and I know better than anybody that she means no harm. She is named 'Adina', which means 'gentle' in foreign language."

He pulled the white mare towards me by the reigns, stopping just shortly before me and taking my hand. Caspian put it on Adina's soft skin, going softly over it before encouraging tickling the mare behind her ears. She let out a soft, almost chuckle like sound as I giggled, using my other hand to stroke her skin on the other side of her head.

Caspian pulled me over to her side, taking a hold of my waist which made me blush.

"Jump." He whispered, allowing me to do so before hoisting me carefully to sit on her. My feet went into the stirrups as my hands clenched tightly around the reigns.

He got up gracefully onto his own horse as he came to my side, seeing me tense up.

"Are you confident enough to ride her by yourself?" Caspian asked, seeing my rigid posture and frightened expressing. "Come on, dismount her."

I slowly got myself off of the horse, feeling rather displeased with my actions.

"I'm sorry, Caspian."

He laughed. "Do not worry, my love. I'd rather see you safe and happy than injured and unwell. Now get on."

My eyes must have been the side of saucers as he moved back on his horse and offered me a place in front of him. He held his hand out to me as I kept them secure to my chest which was pounding too fast for my liking.

Eventually I took his hand, rather gracefully I may add. Placing one foot in the stirrup I swung my other leg over. Caspian got closer, pushing his body up close to mine and placing my hands on the reigns underneath his.

"Let's go." He whispered, raising his and my hands on the reigns and quickly pushing them down.

The horse raced out of the stables as I screamed quietly and pushed my face into Caspian's chest. I felt his chest vibrate slightly but I couldn't hear him as the wind was too loud in my ears. His hands guided mine and the horse but I honestly couldn't tell where we were going.

It slowed down into a slow gallop as I turned to face forwards, seeing nothing but grassland and forest in front of me. There was something mysterious and mystifying about the words; they seemed to call to me.

"Let's go in there..." I asked, and after seeing his uncomfortable look, I knew that I would have to take charge to get what I wanted.

I grabbed the reigns, quickly shaking off Caspian's hands and whipping the leather forward, causing the horse to enter into a very fast run. Caspian's hands snaked round my waist and round my stomach in surprise at my quick learning.

The trees whipped past at lightning speed, all forming a blur as the horse ran past them. The green blurred into a continuous streak, causing my eyes to tear up and cry unintentional tears.

Suddenly a blur of gold caught my vision, causing me to pull as tight as I could on the reigns. The horse reared onto its hind legs in surprise, which made Caspian fall and me fall onto him. We landed with a loud 'oof' onto the grassy land.

We lay there for a while, breathing until our breaths weren't as heavy.

"This land is beautiful." I spoke quietly, not so much for Caspian but for anybody and anything to hear.

I felt Caspian nod his head. "It is in parts."

"Caspian, what's going to happen when Miraz's wife gives birth?"

He sat me up straight and wiped away the tear stains on my face. His face was serious.

"I do not know, but whatever happens," He cupped my face with his palm. "I will keep you safe."

I pushed his hand away. "I don't want to be _safe_; I want to be with _you_."

He looked anywhere but my eyes and I knew that he was thinking of the right words to say.

"If being with me means that you are in danger then I will not allow for you to be with me."

"No!" I cried, pushing his hands away again when they tried to comfort me. "I want to make my own decisions, even if that means being in danger."

"I will not allow it." He said, his voice taking a demanding tone that I didn't like.

My eyes narrowed. "You're not the boss of me!"

"I am your Prince and you _will_ do as I say."

"I don't even come from here idiot! I do as I say!"

He put a hand through his hair in anger, pushing the soft locks from his face.

My breath came out in angered gasps as I stood up and made my way over to the horse, clambering on in an unladylike way which I'm sure looked less than graceful to Caspian. I didn't turn my back as he made no attempt to stop me.

I rode into the distance after the gold blur that I knew was Aslan. Maybe he could answer some of the questions that I desperately needed answering.

**********

My mind was racing a hundred miles per hour, and the horse never slowed as I kept thrashing the reigns about. Horse riding was coming to me like second nature, which felt great since I had never been on a horse before today.

The gold blur kept appearing, but only for a few seconds each time.

I began to wonder if I was seeing things as I slowed the horse down, bringing it to a stop.

All the trees looked the same, the green combining together as I looked around. Which way had I come from? I couldn't remember as I realised that I had absolutely _no_ idea where I was, or how to get back.

The exhilaration was knocked out of me for a second.

I felt a familiar feeling creep over me as I gripped the reigns tighter and shut my eyes, concentrating.

_Follow the trees, my child. They will lead you to your Prince. _

My eyes stayed shut, listening to the rustling. There seemed to be a pattern to the sounds as I turned the horse around, listening in further. The melody got louder to my ears, and I kicked the horse into action, pushing him forward into the beautiful tune.

Time seemed to be still as I listened to the melody, its sounds echoing through me. It sounded like the leaves were _singing_, and there was no other way to describe its sound in words.

Suddenly the music was stopped as I opened my eyes, seeing Caspian lying peacefully on the ground in the horse's path. I tugged on the reigns hard, causing the horse to thrash wildly, spinning out of control and throwing me violently on the ground.

I heard Caspian rush over, holding my face in his hands and making sure my limbs were all intact.

My breathing was laboured. "Did you hear them?" I asked, opening my eyes and smiling up into his confused eyes. "The trees Caspian, the trees."

"Did you hit your head, Bella?" He questioned, carefully touching the back of my head to make sure there was no injury or blood. I knew there wasn't, but it was still saw from my previous injury. I hissed as he retracted his hand, giving me a small smile as an apology.

He lay down next to me. "I am sorry about before, it was uncalled for. Even so, I still stand by the 'keeping you safe' rule."

"I'm sorry too, but I still stand by the 'I'll do as I damn well please' rule." I replied, giggling when he slapped his forehead.

There was something special about Caspian. Even when he was mad at me, and made me mad at him, there was a part of me that had already started to forgive him, or wasn't mad to begin with. Maybe it was the part of me that liked the way he looked at me; like I was worth something, or maybe it was the part which longed for his hand to brush mine.

I shook my head. "It can't be."

"What can't be?" Caspian questioned, clutching my hand which made my heart beat faster.

I pulled my hand from his and sat up, rubbing my head and holding it when it started to throb. It passed after a few moments, and I stood up and pulled Caspian up. I nodded towards the horse as he nodded back, rapidly and elegantly getting onto the horse and hoisting me up behind him, this time.

One of my arms wound round his waist whilst the other clung to my side. I pressed my face to his back as he pushed the horse into action.

It seemed like mere seconds before we were out of the forest, back up into the gates of the castle and into the stables. I didn't want to let him go.

Caspian hoisted himself off of the horse and helped me off also, taking my hand and leading me towards the castle. We didn't speak, but I felt that the atmosphere wasn't awkward or tense in anyway, and it also felt that words didn't need to be said between us.

He stopped, catching me off guard but stopping me also. He seemed to want to say something but no words came out of his mouth.

I saw Cornelius step out of a room from the corner of my eye, as he saw us and changed his direction to come our way. I smiled and politely greeted him.

"Bella, my Prince." He replied, bowing his head slightly and smiling back.

Caspian snapped out of his daze as I squeezed his hand. "Professor, how has your morning been?"

Cornelius looked confused for a moment, checking his watch and chuckling. "My Prince, it is almost the evening. What have you two been up too?"

I looked out the window, seeing that the like blue of the sky had changed to a slightly darker blue which was almost dark. I must admit, I was surprised.

"We went out into the woods," I replied, leaning into Caspian's arm. "We had a bit of an argument, but were okay now, right Caspian?"

He nodded, smiling down at me as my smile widened. Cornelius only laughed merrily.

"I think it's time you heard some of our tales. Have you told her any of them, my Prince?"

Caspian shook his head. "No Professor. I knew it would only be a matter of time before you told them to her, so I didn't see the point."

Cornelius looked from me to him, seeing the obvious disappointment in my eyes. "Well then, we will sit together in my room and you shall tell her the stories-"

"-But Professor I-" Caspian interjected as Cornelius cut him off.

"-No buts, my Prince. See it as a test of remembering what I have told you many times. It will be easy; you know the stories by heart anyway, right?"

Caspian nodded, looking slightly defeated. I giggled as he turned to glare playfully at me, putting my spare hand over my mouth when he started to look agitated.

Cornelius left us shortly after, making sure that Caspian would remember to go back in less than half an hour so that we could go through the various stories that Narnia held in its history. He also made Caspian promise that he would make sure that I was changed out of my clothes before entering his room; especially after seeing the grass and mud stains that went up the sides and back of my dress.

I had explained the whole 'falling off of horse' twice situation to him, but he wouldn't hear of it, saying that it was 'too much' for his mind to handle.

It didn't take long for us to reach Caspian's room, and after he pushed me quickly into the shower room, I took off my dirty clothes and took a welcoming shower. I scrubbed all of the dirt off of my skin and made sure that I smelt nice.

I wrapped the towel around my body and opened the door to Caspian's bedroom. I saw Caspian stood with his back to me.

I gasped quietly, seeing his _bare_ back. Even though I knew I shouldn't be so hormonal over a bare back, this was _Caspian_. The muscles rippling on his back and biceps made me shiver.

Coughing, he turned around and smiled. "Nice shower?"

I smiled the best I could in my situation without giving myself away. I also nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Right," He replied, brushing his hair from his face. "I'm going to have a shower too, so take anything you want from the wardrobe, okay?"

I nodded again, blushing slightly and averting my gaze to the floor.

_Seriously, what kind of teenage kid are you? This is ridiculous! _

He moved towards me, and I thought he was going to kiss me. He didn't though, barely brushing past me into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Even so, the hairs on my neck and on my arm rose instinctively.

I sighed and pushed myself into the wardrobe.

The room seemed to have gotten bigger than when I was in here this morning. I looked around for a bit, glancing at different items of clothing and deciding that it wasn't the right time to wear them. Eventually I found draws with underwear in them, and dismissing the thought of why Caspian's wardrobe would have ladies underwear in, I grabbed the pieces that I needed and slipped them on.

There was a light tap at the door. I didn't have time to reply as it was opened to reveal a wet Caspian with a towel wrapped around his waist.

I saw his eyes widen as I'm sure mine did too. Nothing was said for a _very_ long couple of minutes until I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Even Caspian's mouth twitched into a slight smile, though I could tell that he was embarrassed by the whole situation.

I laughed, holding my stomach. "Caspian, it's really not that bad."

He turned his attention away from me and my skin on display. "Yes it is. I shall take my leave now."

I sighed and continued to look through the clothes. Just before Caspian left the room he pointed to a corner in the room.

"Pyjama's are in there," He pointed to a cabinet obviously full of clothes. "I would say the blue set would compliment your skin, Bella."

I only laughed as he casually slipped out of the room. I picked out the blue set from the draws and put them on, admiring the way it felt on my skin. It was a light blue colour, like the sky. The top was a tank top, just rising above the hem of my long blue trousers.

There was a knock on the door as I went over and opened it, seeing an apprehensive Caspian on the other side.

"You ready?" He asked, not looking at me but looking at the floor.

I giggled and pushed him back, seeing that he was also dressed for bed I pulled him quickly to Cornelius' room, eager to hear the tales that were the history of Narnia.

The Professor was sat in his chair by the fire as I took a seat on the floor next to it, rubbing my hands together and basking in the warmth that it gave out. I felt Caspian sit closely next to me as Cornelius coughed expectantly.

"Fifteen hundred years ago, Narnia was ruled not by Telmarines, but by-"

"Who are _Telmarines_?" I interjected, confused already when Caspian hadn't really even started yet.

He sighed quietly. "_We_ are Telmarines. Everybody you see in the town is a Telmarine."

I nodded, feeling bad for butting in.

"Narnia was ruled by Narnian's, which are not extinct. When Telmarines invaded all those years ago, the Narnian's were forced to retreat into the woods. They-"

"Sorry, but," I cut in, which annoyed Caspian as he fought the will to curse at me. I looked at the Professor hopefully and he smiled and nodded.

He chuckled, silencing Caspian. "I am sorry, dear one. The Prince has momentarily lost his manners and I will answer your inquiries. What is it you wish to know?"

"Caspian said that they retreated into the woods, right?" Cornelius nodded, holding his hands in his lap. "What about the trees themselves? Do they speak?"

I saw Caspian laugh under his breath from the corner of my eye.

"I have read stories of the trees. Some say they speak a language we cannot understand, but others say that they speak in music."

I nodded, interested. Even Caspian seemed to have stopped laughing long enough to listen. I turned to him and signalled for him to continue. Eventually he got the hint.

"Narnian's were of all forms; the animals could speak and could say their thoughts and feelings. There were also cases of Minotaur's and Centaurs, of Dwarfs and other such creatures which are hard to imagine." He paused making sure I had caught up in what he was saying. I nodded for him to continue.

"The biggest tale of all is the Kings and Queens of Old. They ruled Narnia for many years, bringing peace upon every Narnian whom lived in Narnia. There were two Kings of Adam and two Queens of Eve, and there have been many tales about how and when they lived which were passed down to us when we came upon the land."

I nodded again when he stopped explaining, and Cornelius pulled out a large, leather bound book. It had dust all over, and the pages were almost a coffee brown colour, staining nearly every page as Cornelius flipped them, coming to one and pushing it into my lap.

It was a picture which took up the whole two pages. A very detailed painting which captured the expressions and details very clearly, but it showed four figures sat in four magnificent thrones.

Caspian pointed to the man on the far left. His face was aged, but still had the curve of boyhood that he clearly hadn't grown out of yet. He had dark hair like mine, but was a few shades darker. His eyes were also dark and capturing.

"That is King Edmund the Just. He is co-ruler of Narnia, but this-"

He pointed to the man sat next to Edmund, definitely older and much more handsome. His face didn't hold the boyish charm that Edmund had, and he looked more serious. His hair was a light blonde, his eyes a golden honey colour.

"-High King Peter the Magnificent."

Caspian then pointed to the lady sitting next to Peter. She was beautiful; her long dark hair resting at her waist was beautifully curled in the picture, the small tiara she wore acting like a halo on top of her small, dainty head. Her features were subtle, and her dress was magnificent.

"This is Queen Susan the Gentle."

I saw the admiration for her in his eyes and the way he spoke her name, and I knew instantly that I was jealous of her and her beauty. I thought of what she had that I didn't, and knew that I'd never be able to match up to her. In Caspian's eyes anyway.

He pointed to the last person of the four, a woman who was much younger than Susan and whose face still remained that of a child, despite her womanly curves. Her eyes were bright and inviting.

"Queen Lucy the Valiant. They are all said to be the best rulers that Narnia has ever had in its lifetime. Narnia was in peace for the fifteen years that they ruled."

I became confused. "Did they..._die_?"

The Professor shook his head and chuckled. I clasped the book closer to me, stroking the faces of the people that once ruled this land.

"No, dear one. That is the mystery of the Kings and Queens of Old. They simply disappeared one day and never came back to Cair Paravel."

I looked back down at the book and traced their faces again. "How could they just disappear and leave their country like that? What's Cair Paravel, by the way?"

Caspian pulled my hand back softly and turned the page, both men laughed as I gasped at the painting.

It was beautiful, stunning even. A large cliff by a sandy white beach and deep blue seas. The Castle was tall over the sea, its beauty almost shining over the land below. It was tall with arches and flags coming off the top. It looked almost like a fairytale castle.

"It's stunning," I said tracing my fingertips over the page. "Is it still like this? Can we go and see?"

I saw Caspian give me a small but sad smile as I frowned. "I'm afraid when the Telmarines invaded Narnia they got rid of any trace of the Narnian embassy. Cair Paravel was destroyed by cannons many years ago. It's in ruins now, and everybody is banned from going near it."

Through the page I could see gold on the other side of the paper. I flipped it over and gasped again, whispering the word 'Aslan' quietly to myself. It was him, the magnificent lion that I kept seeing in my dreams.

"That's Aslan," Caspian murmured, taking my hand and tracing them over the picture. I could almost feel the lion's fur underneath my fingertips. "He is the King of all Beasts. He is said to rule over _everything_, and know _everything_."

_Should I mention that he speaks to me, that I know him and him me? Is it important that I do?_

I decided against it, flipping the page to see a sight that made a shiver crawl down my spine. It was of a woman, dressed in a long, silver gown that fell to the floor. The sharp features of her face were contorted in anger as she held a long and sharp spear over a fox. It seemed to be cowering away from her as the spear merely touched its skin.

"This is Jadis, also known as _'The White Witch'_. She ruled for four-hundred years before the Kings and Queens of Old turned up to defeat her. The spear you see turns anything it touches to stone, which is why everybody feared to rebel against her. They did, and they won; Aslan finally putting an end to the winter that fell upon Narnia, turning it into summer again."

I glanced back down at the picture before back up at Caspian. I realised that I had never noticed the slight accent to his voice almost that of a Spanish accent from back home. It was rather addictive, and him speaking to me in long sentences _wasn't _helping.

I yawned against my will, covering my mouth with one hand and balancing the book in the other. Caspian and the Professor smiled as Caspian grabbed my hand and took the book from my grasp.

I pouted at him, hoping that he wouldn't send me to bed.

"You're tired and you need your rest. You've had a long day, Bella." His voice was strained and I knew that my pouting was getting to him.

I pouted again, clasping his hand at my chest. "Please? I'm not ready yet."

He groaned, pushing back a stray hair from my forehead behind my ear.

"I am going to retire now anyway, so you two can go back to your chambers." Cornelius interjected, watching as me and Caspian got up off the floor, put the book back on the desk and then almost pushing us out of his library.

I did manage to thank him for the stories and the fire as he shut the door behind him. Caspian kept a hold of my hand and almost pulled me down the long corridor, opening the door swiftly and pulling us both in. It shut with a small click.

"Time for sleep..." He whispered, turning off the lights and getting into bed. I followed his example and clambered into the bed, getting comfortable and listening to Caspian's breathing.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked, lying on his back and putting his hands behind his head. I turned on my side to face him.

"Teach me how to sword fight." I whispered, not breaking eye contact when he looked at me in a confused manner.

He shook his head. "There is no need for you to learn how to wield a sword, Bella."

"There's _every_ reason, Caspian. I just have a..._feeling_ that one day it's going to save my life."

"A feeling isn't a reason for a woman to learn how to use a sword."

I sat up in the bed. "So it's just because I'm a woman?"

He also sat up. "No Bella, I didn't mean it in that way," He pushed a hand through his messy hair, pushing it from his face in defeat, though missing one large strand. "Okay, give me _one_ good reason and I'll teach you."

I boldly brushed the strand of hair from his face like he had done to me earlier, placing my hand on his cheek. "Because one day I'm going to save your life like you've done for me many times now, and I can't do that without any knowledge of how to wield a sword. So teach me!"

I giggled and stroked his cheek. His eyes were smouldering, boring holes in mine. He nodded once before taking my hand in his, away from his face.

"Fine, but we start with arrows and _then _sticks and _only_ when I feel your ready will we go on to swords. Deal?"

I lunged at him across the bed, placing my arms around his shoulders tightly pressing myself against him. I did feel him stiffen beneath me and under my arms, but I was too busy laughing to care.

"Yes, thank you so much Caspian!"

I felt his posture relax as his arms came up to hold me. They came around my waist as he pushed me even tighter against his body.

I pulled away slightly, but found that he wasn't letting me go. I looked at him questionably as I then realised how close my face was to his. My eyes widened as his face came closer, barely brushing mine, but placing a chaste kiss on the soft skin of my cheek.

Caspian then let go and turned away from me, whispering a small 'good night' before his breathing evened out and slowed down.

I don't know how long I sat there, but long enough for Caspian to fall into a deep sleep beside me. Eventually, I turned round and pulled the covers over my body, just counting down the seconds and minutes until I could train with him tomorrow, and show off how good I was at sword fighting and archery.

_Maybe I should have told him that I have about seven years of fencing training and about eight years of archery practice under my belt? _

Even so, as I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but have a feeling that something really bad was going to happen tomorrow.

It didn't help that Aslan's voice drifted through my dreams, only uttering a few words which didn't help to soothe my uneasiness.

_Get ready, My Child. All that you know is about to change._

_**********_

**Review, please? ;)**


End file.
